rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 10
Red vs. Blue: Season 10 is a machinima/animated web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. The first episode premiered on Memorial Day 2012 and the finale was released on November 5, 2012, a day before the release of Halo 4. The season is the second and final of the Project Freelancer Saga and wraps up the events of the Freelancer back story, first introduced in the previous season while continuing the events of the Reds and Blues. The season was first announced at PAX East 2012 with a preview detailing a fight between the Freelancers and the Insurrection, as well as a teaser trailer. Unlike the previous season, this season displays and expands on the A.I., such as never-before-seen A.I. Theta and the debut of Maine's A.I. Sigma, voiced by Elijah Wood. It is the tenth full season of Red vs. Blue. Synopsis The tenth season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue. Season 10 concludes the dual story lines that started from Season 9. The past storyline will show the conclusion of Project Freelancers' quest to defeat a rogue Insurrection group and the loss of complete trust between the Freelancer agents and AIs. The present storyline picks up right where Season 9 left off, as Epsilon Church joins the Reds and Blues on Agent Carolina's quest for vengeance against the Director of Project Freelancer. Characters Red Team *Sarge (17 episodes) *Simmons (16 episodes) *Grif (15 episodes) *Donut (4 episodes) *Lopez (1 episode; Inactive) Blue Team *Washington (21 episodes) *Epsilon (19 episodes) *Caboose (17 episodes) *Tucker (16 episodes) Project Freelancer *York (17 episodes) *Leonard Church (15 episodes) *North Dakota (15 episodes) *Aiden Price (14 episodes) *South Dakota (11 episodes) *Wyoming (9 episodes) *Delta (9 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (6 episodes) *Four Seven Niner (5 episodes) *Florida (5 episodes) *Theta (5 episodes) *Gamma (2 episodes) *Omega (2 episodes) *Eta (2 episodes) *Iota (2 episodes) *Alpha (2 episodes) *Huragok (2 episodes) *Tank Guy (1 episode) Insurrection *C.T. (9 episodes) *Insurrectionist Leader (6 episodes) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (3 episodes) *Girlie (3 episodes) *Demo Man (3 episodes) *Chain Guy and Chain Girl (3 episodes) *Resistance Sniper (2 episodes) *Space Station Guard (2 episodes) Other *Carolina (21 episodes) *Tex (10 episodes) *Meta (10 episodes) *Sigma (8 episodes) *Chairman (3 episodes; Voice Only) *Allison (3 episodes) *Doc (2 episodes) *Tex Drones (2 episodes) *Epsilon-Delta (1 episode) *UNSC Police (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Halo 4 PSAs *''Main Article:'' Save the Date *''Airdate:'' April 17, 2012 Grif wants to make sure his schedule is absolutely clear for the launch of Halo 4. But first he has to convince Sarge to give him the day off. *''Main Article:'' Remember To Not Forget *''Airdate:'' April 17, 2012 Sarge gets a hold of some very important information about Halo 4, and he wants to keep it from the Blues at all costs. *''Main Article:'' Voting Fever *''Airdate:'' October 23, 2012 What do you get when you combine Halo 4, the Election, a musical number and Red vs. Blue? This very special PSA. Do your duty as an American and watch it now! Then go vote and play Halo 4! PSA #1 *''Airdate'': June 25, 2012 *''Main Article'': Internet Survival Guide The cast of Red vs. Blue lays down essential survival tips for navigating the internet. PSA #2 *''Airdate'': July 30, 2012 *''Main Article'': Higgs Bozos The RvB Science Team discusses the Higgs Boson. Watch and learn absolutely nothing about the thing that created absolutely everything. See also Trivia *This is the first season of Red vs. Blue to be released on Blu-ray disc. *This is the first season of Red vs. Blue to feature live action footage. *This season's episode titles were not revealed during their initial release; not until after the release of the twelfth episode. *This is the third longest season of Red vs. Blue in terms of episodes, behind Season 5 which has 23 episodes, and Season 14 which has 24 episodes. *This is the first season of Red vs. Blue to utilize every Halo game engine released at the time at least once. *The full-length version of the season on both DVD and Blu-ray features 5 deleted scenes attached to the end of the credits. **In the first scene, it is revealed what happened to Georgia. Utah, revealed to have survived his Dome Shield test, appears as well. **The second shows Doc still residing in Valhalla after the Reds and Blues have departed **The third shows the twins, North and South, leaving the downed Mother of Invention in the aftermath of the Freelancer break-in. **The fourth is a brief animated sequence showing Carolina (without her armor) entering the night club Club Errera, set before the events of Project Freelancer. In place of her armor is a white tank top, blue skirt, and brown (presumably stiletto) boots; the scene ends before it happens, but Carolina met York at the nightclub. This scene is similar in comparison to the first introduction of Yang from RWBY, in the Yellow Trailer, which was created by Monty Oum, as Yang has a similar animation. **The fifth and final scene is the original live-action footage of Allison's last moment with the Director, which was utilized in the episodes Remember Me How I Was and Don't Say It, and which was also attached to the separate online version of Don't Say It. Videos File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Teaser|Teaser File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Preview Trailer Red Band 2012|Red Band Trailer File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 Preview Trailer Green Band 2012|Green Band Trailer File:Red vs. Blue Season 10 - Trailer|DVD Trailer File:Behind the Scenes Visual Effects - Red vs. Blue Season 10|BTS: Visual Effects File:Behind the Scenes Table Read - Red vs. Blue Season 10|BTS: Table Read References External links *[http://redvsblue.com/home.php Red vs. Blue Official Site] *YouTube Season Playlist *''Red vs. Blue'' Wikipedia Page *PAX East 2012 Panel Category:Series Category:Season 10 Category:Project Freelancer